


Love, Jealousy And Cannibals

by streakmad29



Series: Mother, Wife, FBI Agent And Killer [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Will Graham, Bastard Jack Crawford, Dark Will Graham, F/M, Female Will Graham, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: This story got a mind of its own as I wrote it. Suddenly Jack wasn't a good guy anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story got a mind of its own as I wrote it. Suddenly Jack wasn't a good guy anymore.

Willa Graham Lecter was a blissfully happy woman. She was married to the love of her life with whom she shared a son. Her father was friendly with her husband and adored her son. She had only two dogs but she was working on Hannibal, to get Junior one for his first birthday. Not his real birthday of course, that day was a close guarded secret of which only four people knew of.

Willa had once been taken by The Chesapeake Ripper and kept his captive for a year and a half. For the other two and a half, She had been his partner in driving Jack Crawford crazy. Doctor Hannibal Lecter was The Chesapeake Ripper and a cannibal, in other words, perfection.

She had planned, with Hannibal to destroy Jack completely but due to a brain disorder, she had forgotten when she had last visited the doctors and had fallen pregnant. The fact that it was exactly what she wanted, was just a wonderful gift. (No it wasn't planned but who was Willa to look a gift horse in the mouth.)

Having Junior was everything she could of hoped for. He was a perfect blend of Hannibal and herself with just a dash of her father's influence coming threw. It cemented her relationship with Hanni in a way she never expected and made her question how her mother could walk away from her. It would take an army to take Junior from her, more than one to take him from Hannibal.

The fact that Hannibal would now be working with her on cases with Jack, gave Willa a special kind of thrill, one she had only experienced when she was on the hunt for a victim. Oh right, She'd forgotten to mention that she too was a cannibal. Something her father and she had started when she was six, and just about to be taken into foster care. Willa was not going to leave her father alone.

Now she's glad she helped make that decision, as it layed the ground work for her marriage to Hannibal. She might not of had his cooking skills but she had a willingness to learn that appealed to him greatly. Also appealing to Hannibal, was the fact that she worked for the F.B.I and they didn't have a clue she was a killer. Her ability to hide her work was something that made him ache to be inside her. When she explained what she had done to her kill, He often had to drag her to their room, so he could show her his appreciation of her work.

In truth their relationship was probably stronger than anyone else's as they had to be completely honest with one another in case an alibi was needed. Which is why Willa was so blindsided by Jack’s new protégé, Clarice Starling.> The day she met Clarice, started just like every other one. Junior had awoken at six for a nappy change, Willa had left the breakfast making to Hannibal, while she gave Junior a bath. They had enjoyed a light protein filled scramble and were leisurely filling each other in on their plans for the day, when Winston had started to growl at the back door.

Hannibal had frowned as he stood up to open the door. Willa could only imagine the carnage Hannibal would unleash, if the person was trying to break in. The fact that it wasn't a theif, didn't disappoint her. The fact that Jack had brought a friend did. It was extremely rude to use someone's back door especially if you didn't even try ringing the door bell. More so when you aren't even a welcomed guest.

"Mr. Crawford," Hannibal started," I wasn't aware of a meeting between us today?"

"There wasn't one," Jack told him," But just this morning a young girl went missing. She's the tenth and I really think it's time Will came back to work. She is needed there."

"Are you implying that my son and I don't need her," Hannibal enquired calmly," Because last time I checked she wasn't safe working with you. A mad man, whose still at large, might I add took her from her home."

"That won't happen this time," Jack brushed aside Hannibal's concerns," We won't be revealing Willa's address to the public and you of course will be on site to monitor any issues. And then Clarice here will be in charge of The Ripper case."

"Jack you can't be serious," Willa spoke for the first time," The Ripper will destroy everyone you put in his path. I'm lucky to be alive and you think changing the woman in the limelight will make a difference."

"Clarice Starling finished top of her class," Jack stated proudly," She has been studying the case files for six months now. All that's left is talking to you about your time with The Ripper."

"So because your fucking her I have to let her inside my head," Willa snapped," Get out and take your whore with you. Bella would turn in her grave if she saw the way your behaving."

 "Willa," Hannibal intoned," Take Junior upstairs, your upsetting him."

"Pretty certain it's not me upsetting my son Hannibal," Willa growled at him," But the smell of cheap perfume and sex is turning me off my breakfast anyway."

"Well aren't you the delicate little flower," Jack sneered at Willa," Maybe if you had spread your legs once in a while, you might of had some form of protection other than some stupid dogs, when The Ripper came a calling."

"Jack leave now or I'm calling the police," Willa informed him," It's not even half seven and I can't stand the sight or smell of you any longer. And just so you know it was just you I wouldn't spread my legs for. I had too much respect for your wife. That's right honey your not the first person Jack slept with, even when Bella; the so called love of his life was well, he slept with Miraim Lass, one of my best students. Where is she now you ask? Why don't you ask dear old Jack what happens when you stop putting out. Last I heard she had a drinking problem and had tried to take her own life twice." 

   "I had nothing to do with that," Jack exploded on Willa.

   "Your the one that payed for the abortion Jack," Willa snarled at him," She called me for a lift home. Said you just left her there like she was an unwanted pet. She stayed with me for two weeks and then I got her a job back home. My daddy found her the first time. I can't do this anymore, I'm taking Junior away from this monster."

Hannibal could tell Jack was furious. He knew that Willa had a lot of anger for Jack but he had no idea it came from the fact he was a cheater who played at a loving husband or that he had destroyed a young woman's life. So he got rid of Jack and Clarice but not before he noticed how she eyed him up. Maybe Jack hadn't needed to try hard with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is a sex scene in this chapter. Also please note that it's my first attempt at a sex scene. Be gentle with me.

Willa Graham Lecter knew Hannibal was disappointed in her behaviour, before he ever set foot in Junior's room. She tried to ignore him, as she sung to her son, but she felt his stare and it put her on edge. She had never told him that Jack had tried to sleep with her or what had happened to Miraim Lass and now it felt like another person in the room.

"Were you ever going to tell me about how bad Jack treated you?" Hannibal enquired softly.

"The day he showed up here I was ready to," Willa started," But then I realised I wasn't sure how to approach the subject when you had agreed to help."

"You know I would of never agreed to you helping him again if I had known," Hannibal reassured her.

"I've never doubted you Hannibal," She told him," If I thought you would get off on that, Junior and I would leave and you'd never see us again."

"If you left," Hannibal replied," I would search the world until I found you and beg forgiveness every day until you either killed me or took me back."

"Let's hope you never have to," Willa mumbled as she leaned into him," I like our life here. I love you and I want us to be happy."

"We will be," Hannibal promised her," No one on this planet is more suited to be my wife and partner than you Willa Graham Lecter."

With thoses words, Hannibal kissed Willa and placed Junior back in his crib. He took her hand and led her back to their room. He pushed her onto the bed and quickly followed her. Willa was surprised that Hannibal was making out with her instead of heading out to the office to start getting ready for the day ahead but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she decided to see how far she could go.

She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and began to open them. When no resistance came, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then started on his belt. It was then that Hannibal took over.

 

"I really hope your not fond of this shirt," He growled as he ripped it open. He then pushed her skirt up pulled her lace panties to the side and slipped two fingers into her wet heat.

"God Hannibal," She moaned," I'm not fond of any of my clothes. Get in me. Need to feel you deep inside me."

Hannibal stood up, pushed down his trousers and flung them as far away as he could. Dropping back onto the bed, he moved closer to her centre and began to suck on her clit as he once again breached her with two fingers.  
"My love," He told her," You taste so ripe. I want to fill you up and get you pregnant again."

"Hannibal yes knock me up," Willa screamed,"I wanna have more babies. Get those fingers out of me, and give me your dick." 

"Your wish, my command," Hannibal told her and then he was pushing into her. No matter how many times he had been surrounded by Willa's heat every time still felt like the first time.

"You feel so good inside me," Willa moaned," Wish I could keep you inside me all the time. Fuck me hard Hannibal. I want to feel it every time I move for the rest of the day."

Hannibal stared at his beautiful wife for a moment and then with a lust filled smile he began to rock hard into her, his mouth latched onto her neck and began to leave a trail of hickies that would make a vampire jealous. 

"Mark me up baby," Willa screamed," Show everyone who I belong to."

"Your mine," Hannibal grunted as he slipped a hand into her moistness and began to take her to the brink, only to stop and then start all over again, "Every part of you is mine and your going to come now."

Willa cried out in pleasure as Hannibal finally let her come as he filled her up with his sperm. As they lay there in a sex filled daze Willa turned to Hannibal and said," Every day from now until I get confirmation I'm pregnant, your going to fuck me hard."

"It would be my pleasure wife," Hannibal replied as he kissed her once again," Let's see how we get on in the shower shall we?"

Willa grinned as she remembered her morning as she made her way to the shops. She had never felt closer to her husband than she did right now and the fact that she already suspected that she was pregnant was just a bonus. She glanced back at Junior and noticed that she had seen the same car every time she checked on her baby.

She pressed number one on the car phone settings and prayed it was just her mind playing tricks and that she wasn't been followed, when she had her son with her.

"What's wrong Willa?" Hannibal answered, alarm clear in his voice.

"I'm being followed," She told him," And I have Junior with me."

"Can you tell whose driving the car?" Hannibal enquired," I'm going to call the police on my mobile. Where abouts are you."

"It's definitely a woman," Willa revealed to him after she told him what road she was on," Hannibal the road is beginning to thin out. If she's going to do something it will be now."

As she said this the car sped up and passed her, only to pull up sharply in front of her.

"Hannibal it's Alana," Willa whispered," She is crazy looking. Tell the police to come in quite, I'll leave the phone on just don't say anything unless I say Junior's name. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said she suspected that she was already pregnant I mean that she's late. Three days late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter was written and rewritten a few times and still doesn't seem right. Please be aware that there is mention of suicide and Clarice is a B××××

Alana Bloom had always been told she was the prettiest girl in every room. She had never been without a date since she was seventeen and her date was always her counter part. So for the first rejection she ever faced, to come from the only man who she had ever believed herself in love with, was a blow not just to her ego but to her self esteem also. 

When Alana realised that Hannibal was interested in Willa Graham, her friend but also her only rival in college, she was upset. When the Ripper took Willa, Alana was sure it was a sign that Hannibal was ment for her. And so she made sure to visit him more under the guise of been upset that there was no new developments in Willa's case.

Finding Willa, while hiking with Hannibal, had been the last straw. She had finally been ready to tell Hannibal about her feelings, when first he told her he was leaving and secondly revealed that he had feelings for Willa Graham.

To then, watch Hannibal save Willa's life and see her cling to him, sickened her to the core. Willa wasn't anywhere near Hannibal's level. She definitely had some problems that made her unstable in Alana's eyes. Hannibal needed someone who was a match for him, not a crazy person, who could think like a killer. Alana was sure Willa would bring danger to Hannibal's door.

When Hannibal had whisked Willa off, after her release from hospital, Alana had expected a call from Hannibal telling her how right she had been about Willa not been a suitable partner for him. She hadn't expected one from Willa, inviting her to a party to celebrate their marriage.

It was then that Alana had made the mistake of going out for drinks with Jack Crawford. She had listened to him going on about how alone he was now that Bella was gone and how The Chesapeake Ripper had not only ruined Willa's devotion to the BAU but had taken away his last few years with Bella. And she had taken him home that night and for the next few months, until she missed her period.

So she had decided to find out what Jack wanted and had walked in on him getting a blow job from a student. She had been beyond pissed and had stormed off. She woke up in hospital three days later, only to be told she had lost the baby and the ability to have any, thanks to a drunk driver.

Jack had paid her a quick visit, stopping only long enough to say that he was glad she was ok and that while he was sorry about her losing the ability to have children, it was probably for the best that she had lost their child. Alana had called for security and made them escorts him our. 

It was two months later that she heard about Willa been pregnant. It seemed like Willa had all the luck. She had the perfect man, a wonderful marriage and now a baby on the way. Her jealousy was like another person in the room. And then the pictures started to appear on line. Willa Graham Lecter had made her pregnant debut. 

Gone was the mousey girl who lived only for her dogs. Now there was a beautiful woman, sure in the knowledge that she was loved for what she was and not for what she presented herself as. The way Hannibal stared at her like she was an incredible piece of art, had her foaming at the mouth. Why was Willa Graham so special? 

And then it happened, she heard the blow job giver talking to her room mate. 

" I met the Lecter 's this morning," Blow job revealed," No one told me that Dr. Lecter was so good looking."

"Please the man is old enough to be your father," The room mate told her," What was Graham like?"

"She's a bitch," Clarice told her friend," She hates Jack cause he got her best student pregnant and the student has tried to kill herself a couple of times."

"God Crawford is a real piece of work," The room mate replied," You think he'd know at his age how to use protection. Heard he got a few girls up the duff and if they didn't abort, they disappeared from this place very quick."

"Please," Clarice laughed," Jack Crawford is all about his ego. He wants someone to listen to him, tell him how smart he is and how good in bed he is. The man can't even find my G. Spot." 

"You should of seduced Graham instead," The room mate told her grinning," Rumours have it, that Willa Graham use to like the same gender."

"Not now," Clarice frowned at her," Now she has a prize stud and no one but her gets close to him. My bet she's working on baby number two as we speak. She's going to tie him to her as much as possible."

When Alana heard her say that about baby number two she cracked. She raced to her car and shot out of the car park in the direction of Hannibal's house. She watched as Hannibal said goodbye to Willa and their son at the door and waited.

Just as she was about to approach the door, she heard the sound of the garage doors begin to open. She raced back to her car, the plan to follow Willa and approach her later. But once she saw her it was like all the rage she had pushed aside took over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating sometimes it's hard to get into Willa's mindset. Don't be afraid to reach out and give me a push to update. I'd love to hear from you.

Willa Graham Lecter had been a police officer for five years, during which she had often had to talk criminals down. She never once expected that she would have to use her skills on her friend Alana. But here she was, stepping out of her car to greet Alana.

But the woman standing in front of her was a pale, drawn version of the girl she met in college.

"Alana," Willa spoke softly," Is something wrong? You don't look well."

"Why?" Alana questioned her," Why did Hannibal pick you? Why can you have children? Why are you living the life that should be mine?"

"Alana I don't understand," Willa revealed," Did something happen while I was away? Of course you'll have children, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"No I won't," Alana cried," I'll never be a mother now. My baby is dead along with my ability to have them."

"I'm sorry," Willa told her," But I'm not the reason this happened to you Alana."

"That's where your wrong Willa," Alana snarled at her," I should be married to Hannibal. Your son should be mine, instead thanks to you never telling anyone about Jack Crawford, I fell into bed with him. I thought we were in a relationship and when I went to tell him about the baby, I walked in on his student blowing him."

"Alana I'm sorry Jack did that too you but it's not my fault that Hannibal and I fell in love," Willa started," I waited a long time for love and if I had known how you felt about Hannibal I would of told you about my feelings for him. But Alana, I was taken before I could call you up and have a girly chat about boys. I spent years with only a small memory of Hannibal to keep me alive. Do I wish I could go back in time and tell you about the Bastard that is Jack Crawford? Do I ever. But never once did I think you would fall for his lies and lines."

"His ruined me Willa," Alana cried," No one will ever want me now. I'm a shadow of the woman I use to be. I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore."

"Alana there will always be someone who wants you," Willa promised her," When I first met you, I use to hope that one day you would see how much I loved you. Then you became the second ever person to be my friend and I swore I would honour our friendship till the day I died. You want Jack Crawford fired, consider it done. Just stop doing this too yourself Alana. You are better than this."

Watching Alana break down and cry because of Jack really pissed Willa off. She might of stolen Hannibal for herself but Alana Bloom was never to be a victim. Seeing her as one now ment that Jack would have to die. No one would ever have their lives ruined by him again. Willa could see a police car pull up and knew she had to make sure Alana wasn't arrested.

"Alana," Willa revealed," There's a police officer coming up to us. I think maybe you should tell them you are suffering from depression over what happened. I'll get Hannibal to see you for a chat. We won't let this ruin our friendship."

"I'm a horrible person Willa," Alana told her," You should cut all ties to me. I could of hurt you or your son. I need to be locked up."

"Ladies is everything ok here?" The police officer asked as he neared them.

"Hello officer, I'm Willa and this is Alana," Willa revealed," Alana has had a tough month. She lost her baby and just wanted to see her friend."

"Well ma'am if you don't mind me saying you went about it the wrong way," The Officer told Alana.

"I know but at the time it seemed normal," Alana muttered," I really feel stupid."

"I bet if Hannibal was here, he'd have the correct figures for the amount of times things like this happen," Willa joked.

"He probably would," Alana laughed," He has such strange taste in hobbies."

"I'm praying Junior doesn't take up his father's strange habits," Willa told her," I love that man but seriously who needs twenty suits in a range of colours and fabrics."

"Here's hoping you don't let him have access to your wages on top of his own,"Alana joked," You'd have no money for food shopping."

Willa laughed and then pulled Alana into a hug. Alana gave her a sad smile and then turned to the officer and let him lead her away. A cry from her car, had Willa rushing around to get to her baby.

"It's ok Junior, mammy has you," Willa sang," She won't let anything ever happen to you."

"You did well darling," Hannibal spoke from the phone.

"Jack will pay for hurting Alana," Willa told him," She was never ment to be a victim."

"You will be beautiful bathed in Jack’s blood," Hannibal told her.

"You think I'm beautiful first thing in the morning," Willa teased him.

"It's not my fault that I find you in general beautiful," Hannibal replied and Willa could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hannibal," Willa started," I just want you too know that if you encourage Jack’s bit on the side, anymore than you already have, I'll kill you and take over as The Chesapeake Ripper."

"My love I could never looked at another when perfection is already mine," Hannibal promised her.

"Just remember that and our family of four will be a happy one," Willa revealed to him.

"Four?" Hannibal enquired," Do you suspect that your pregnant again?"

"I'm a couple of days late," Willa told him," I hope I am but I'm not getting my hopes up yet."

"Come home my love," Hannibal started," I want to hold my family in my arms."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Crawford was furious when he was called before the review board of the F.B.I. When he heard why, he knew instantly who was behind this attack. Willa Graham had always been a thorn in his side. First by refusing his advances and then letting herself be taken by The Chesapeake Ripper. She must of been a shit cop to have let that happen.

Now as he sat and listened to the complaints against him, he had to wonder if he had misjudged her all this time. She had found every student he had ever messed around with and managed to have video evidence of some of his encounters. On top of that, she had Hannibal and Alana backing up her and the former students stories.

How Willa had done it, was a mystery but he had to give her credit, she wasn't leaving anything to chance. Jack would be fired, of that he was sure but she kept on coming with the hits. The worst one was when she introduced his children. He had two sons and a daughter. He would now have little to no money to live on as he would have to back date maintenance.

"How does it feel to be a father, Mr. Crawford?" Hannibal lectur enquired as he walked up to him after his review was over.

"Oh Hannibal," Willa revealed as she joined him with their son," Jack isn't a father. He'll never be called that by those beautiful babies. I'd call him a sperm donor. You my love are a father. You would die for Junior, Jack only thinks of himself."

"My darling I'm sure your wrong," Hannibal started," How could any man deny his own flesh and blood?"

Willa eyed Jack up and seeing the darkness in his eyes left before he could attack her in front of witnesses. She needed to be as far removed from Jack Crawford life as possible. The Ripper would take him and then Hannibal and herself would offer their services to Beverly, the new head of the BAU.

That night, Hannibal was awoken by the silent alarm going off. It had been Willa's one request and Hannibal was glad of it. It had a camera attached to it and it showed Jack Crawford in his kitchen. Shaking Willa awake he pointed out the intruder in their kitchen. 

It was awe inspiring to watch the preditor in Willa awaken. No longer was she sleepy looking, she was more like a wolf, all sharp and dangerous. Ready to defend her cub and mate. She told Hannibal to misplace the tablet the camera was attached to and then ring the cops. Making sure to remind him that she was a holder of a concealed weapons permit.

Slowly she made her way down stairs and called out," Whose down there? I have a weapon and I will shoot first if you make any sudden moves?"

"Did you say that to The Ripper when he came for you Will? " Jack questioned her," Or did you let him take you for another reason?"

"Your not making any sense Jack," Willa told him," Hannibal has rang the cops by now. You should leave before they arrest you."

"Why did you destroy my career Willa?" Jack continued like she had never spoken," I was good to you. I let you be an agent, even when everyone else said you were crazy. I let you do your thing at crime scenes and covered up for you when it looked like you were loosing it."

" Jack you need to leave," Willa spoke harshly," Your not my boss anymore and I don't want you near me or my son. I'm sick of you, showing up and demanding attention. I have a husband, who married me even with knowing that The Ripper has marked me. I am finally a mother, a dream I never knew I had until I did that test. I am finally happy and healthy. I won't let you destroy me and mine, leave, Now!"

Jack was silent for a moment and then he stood up and moved to the door. Willa followed him slowly, gun slightly raised. As Jack reached the door, the sound of Junior crying detracted her and as she glanced at the stairs, Jack turned on her and took the gun from her. 

He flung it too the other side of the room and wrapped both hands around her neck.

"You take from me bitch, I take from you," Jack sneered at her as he applyed pressure. 

Willa's eyes flashed her fury and then she smirked at him. She went limp in his hold and then brought her knee up into his groin. As his hands slipped she used her knowledge of the kitchen to pull a knife from Hannibal's cooking utensils. 

Once again Jack came at her, only to be cut by the sharp fish knife she'd found. 

"What's the matter Jack," She taunted him," Afraid of a little knife or of little old me?"

"Neither," he growled," Just wanted to see what you were going to do. But I can take you."

"Prove it so," She jeered as she let him get close only to once more draw blood as she lashed out at him.

The sound of sirens filled the outside and Jack once again tried to use the noise against her. But Willa was ready this time and as he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her, Willa used the fish knife to gut him. As he collapsed to the ground he took her with him still trying to strangle the life out of her. 

 

And that is how the cops found them, Jack bleeding out and Willa going blue with the lack of air. As soon as the cops called clear and removed Jack, Hannibal was finally allowed in. Junior was in his arms and watching all the strange people walking around his home with a look that was smiliar to the one his father was wearing. 

"My love your covered in blood," Hannibal whispered in her ear," You know what that does to me."

"Give me a chance to do my statement and I'll let you clean up, husband mine," Willa mumbled into his shirt , feeling drained now that Jack was gone.

"Mrs. Lecter," An officer approached them," We thought you should know that Kade Purnell is in charge of the investigation. She also said that in light of the restraining order that you and your husband had on Mr. Crawford that everything that happened would be taken as self defense."

"Is it ok then for my wife to change into something more suitable for company?" Hannibal enquired as Junior tried to get his mother's attention

 

"Of course," Was the reply," Just keep the clothes for evidence and anything else that might be used in the case against Mr. Crawford."

Hannibal nodded to show he heard and then helped his wife stand. He watched her slowly make her way upstairs and wince every so often. Once in their bedroom, he placed Junior on the bed and helped his wife change. 

"My love you should be checked out," Hannibal fussed over her," You could be pregnant."

"I will Hannibal," Willa promised," I just want a moment with my husband and son before I face them downstairs. "

"Is there something else wrong?" Hannibal asked as Willa burrowed into him.

"Jack will be dead on arrival at the hospital," Willa revealed to him," The E.M.T is the brother of one of the girls who turned too drugs to escape what Jack did to her."

"You don't know that he would let Jack die," Hannibal replied to her," And isn't this what you wanted. Jack out of our lives for good." 

"You know it is," Willa spoke softly," But I feel cheated of his death. The Ripper should of had the honour of killing Jack. He would of paid a beautiful homage to his love for me by using the man responsible for him meeting me."

 

"I think The Ripper will have to find some other way to do that," Hannibal told her," But for now, his just happy his wife is alive."

With that Hannibal leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. And then to both their surprises another voice yelled out," mama kiss."

Both turned to the bed, where their beautiful baby kept repeating those two words over and over again.

"I always knew he was going to be a mother's boy," Beverly told them as she entered the room," Don't tell me there his first words?"

Willa just nodded and then shook herself and then picked up her baby and kissed him.

"Look whose mammy's clever baby," She sang as she cuddled him close.

"I hope the next one might say daddy first," Hannibal intoned to Beverly as she watched Willa.

"Are you trying for another already?" Beverly asked in shock.

"Willa and I would like a large family," Hannibal answered her.

Before she could continue with the questions, her phone rang and she left the room to answer it. Hannibal and Willa shared a look and seeing Beverly ' s face fall they knew it ment Jack was dead.


End file.
